The power source required by electronic devices for their operation may be given in particular in the case of mobile electronic devices by a battery. Such a battery may have to be changed occasionally.
It is known to place the battery into a spacing provided in the electronic device and to close the spacing with a cover.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,932, for example, it is proposed to employ a battery tray into which a battery cell is inserted. The tray is then fixed in a radio housing. A back cover finally slides over the radio housing to encapsulate the battery cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,906 presents a storage battery comprising a base housing and a cover housing, which form a receiving space for receiving an electric circuit board and a battery. The storage battery can then be inserted with the base housing as a leading side into a mounting room provided in a mobile phone to be electrically connected therewith.
It might be considered a disadvantage by some users that the cover covering a battery which was inserted into a spacing provided in an electronic device is often very light, whereby its handling resembles the handling of a toy. Moreover, such a cover is usually not particularly robust.
In an equally known alternative, the battery and the cover are realized as a permanently fixed unit. This approach has the disadvantage, however, that whenever the battery has to be exchanged, the customer has to buy a new entity comprising the battery and the cover, which is rather expensive.